1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications networking, and more specifically, to managing the transmission of traffic across a communications network.
2. Related Art
Conventional cable communications systems deploy a cable modem headend (e.g., cable modem termination system (CMTS) for a headend controller) that manages communications with a plurality of cable modems. The headend defines the upstream and downstream operating characteristics that enable the cable modems to send carrier signals upstream to the headend and receive signals from the headend in the downstream. The upstream and downstream may consist of multiple channels that can be assigned to the cable modems.